1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-saving valve assembly, and more particularly to a water-saving valve assembly having a buffer function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valve assembly is mounted on a top of a tap and has a simple structure. However, a user has to raise his/her hand to switch off the valve assembly located at the top of the tap after washing And this movement wastes water.
In order to resolve the problem of wasting water, an infrared-sensor valve assembly is created. When being washed, hands of a user are placed at a sensing zone to activate the infrared-sensor valve assembly by means of infrared light. After washing, the infrared-sensor valve assembly is automatically switched off because the hands are removed. Therefore, a water-saving effect is achieved. However, the sensing zone is a specific area. Users may have to try many times to make the hands properly placed in the sensing zone and this is inconvenient.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional water-saving valve assembly has a sleeve mount 60 and a control valve device 70 mounted in the sleeve mount 60. The water-saving valve assembly is directly mounted on an exit of a water pipe. The control valve device 70 can be pressed down to switch on or off depending on a user's need. This can save water and is convenient in use.
However, water still tends to flow toward the exit when the water-saving valve assembly is switched off. A kinetic energy of the flowing water becomes an elastic energy. Consequently, a series of positive and negative pressure waves are generated and vibrate in the water pipe until the energy is exhausted by friction. This condition causes discordant noises and damage to the water pipe. Because the water pressure is large, a force applied to the control valve device is large to resist the water pressure. The operation is not smooth and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a water-saving valve assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.